Bubble Guppies: Frozen!
by bernardinojulian
Summary: After the kingdom of Bubbledelle is cast into eternal winter by the powerful Snow Queen Molly, her sprightly sister Oona teams up with a rough-hewn mountaineer named Nonny and his trusty reindeer Bubble Puppy to break the icy spell. Encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil, Oona and Nonny battle the elements in a race to save the kingdom.
1. Plot Storyline

**This is a Frozen/Bubble Guppies crossover (feat. PAW Patrol, Dora the Explorer, Mickey Mouse, other Disney characters and Tom and Jerry)**

**Characters:**

Elsa - Molly

Olaf - Gil

Bulda - Deema

Cliff - Goby

Anna - Oona

Kristoff - Nonny

Sven - Bubble Puppy

Grand Pabbie - Mr. Grouper

Kai &amp; Gerda - Boots &amp; Dora

Hans - Swiper

The Duke of Weselton - Donald Duck

The Duke's bodyguards - Tom and Jerry

The King of Arendelle - Mickey Mouse

The Queen of Arendelle - Minnie Mouse

Oaken - Goofy

Marshmallow - Pete

The Trolls - Sebastian, Flounder &amp; the Sea Creatures (from The Little Mermaid)

Arendelle Castle Guards - Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma

Arendelle citizens - Crabs and Lobsters

The Dignataries - Snails

**NOTE: I chose Molly to be Elsa because they are both great singers and usually upset sometimes. Molly never has powers before. Gil will be Olaf because they're both goofy like Gil did a lot of stuff that made Molly laugh and Olaf did something like distracting Marshmallow and dancing with the trolls. Oona is Anna because they both have pig-tail hair and I don't really know. Nonny will be Kristoff because they're both cautious and couraging.**

**Chapter 1 will be here sooner. Any questions and concerns, reviews, requests and other feedbacks will be great.**


	2. Ice Harvesting and Molly's Accident

**Chapter 1: Ice Harvesting/Molly's Accident**

The story began with ice and the saw cutting through. It was the ice harvesters.

**"Frozen Heart"**

_Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining... This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart._

Among the harvesters, a young boy, Nonny, brought a reindeer pup, Bubble Puppy, is sharing a carrot and goes with the ice collectors.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

**Crab #1: **_Beautiful!_

**Crab #2: **_Powerful!_

**Crab #3: **_Dangerous!_

**Crab #4: **_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

Nonny attempts to collect one ice but it failed. Bubble Puppy licks him, he never gives up and collects the ice.

_Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining! Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart..._

After collecting the ice, Nonny sets off on a sled that Bubble Puppy is pulling. "Come on, Bubble Puppy!"

* * *

The Northern Lights, which is called the aurora borealis, danced in the sky. There was a majestic castle in the kingdom of Bubbledelle. A young girl with a pink hair is asleep in her bed. Then, another young girl with a purple hair is still awake and goes to her sister. "Molly," whispered the girl with the purple hair. "Molly! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Oona, go back to sleep," Molly groaned in her sleep. Oona lies on her back. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play," she said, feeling dramatic.

"Go play by yourself," said Molly, pushing Oona off the bed.

Oona was frustrated but she had an idea and goes back to Molly's bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked in a mischief way.

Molly and Oona goes down the stairs in the castle quietly. They were at the ballroom. Molly closes the door.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" said Oona.

Molly starts to create a snowflake with her hands. "Ready?"

Then, she threw it in the air, bursts to tiny snowflakes and Oona looks happy as she dance around and catching the snow. "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" said Molly as she stamps her foot and covers the floor with ice, turning into an ice rink.

Oona and Molly builds a snowman together and Molly moves the arm and began to talk funny. "Hi, I'm Gil and I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Gil," said Oona as she hugs Gil.

Oona dances with Gil and Molly moves them with her powers. They had some good times. Oona jumps onto a pile of snow and starts to go faster. "Oona! Slow down!" yelled Molly.

Then, Molly slipped and her powers hits Oona as she fell to the ground.

"Oona!" gasped Molly as she goes to her. A white streak appeared on Oona's purple hair. "Mama! Papa!"

The ballroom began freezing and the wall was covered in ice. "You're okay, Oona. I got you," said Molly.

Just then, King Mickey and Queen Minnie opens the door and was shocked. "Molly, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" cried Mickey.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Oona," said Molly, looking worried.

Minnie picked Oona up. "Mickey... She's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go," said Mickey.

Mickey finds a book and a picture of a fish with a map, he and Minnie rides on horses and carrying Molly and Oona out of Bubbledelle and into the fjords. Molly's ice was left on their trail.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**You can favorite, follow or review but there will be no flames.**


	3. Do you want to Build a Snowman

**Chapter 2: Meeting Grand Grouper/Do You Want to Build A Snowman?**

**Sorry I got too busy. I had a little stuff with sketching and drawing. Here's ch. 2 and find that song if it's your favorite.**

* * *

Nonny and Bubble Puppy travels through the forest until they saw someone. King Mickey and Queen Minnie rides on with Oona and Molly. "Ice?" Nonny and Bubble Puppy saw Molly's ice on the trail.

"Faster, Bubble Puppy!" Nonny called as he and Bubble Puppy followed the others.

They arrived at the valley of the sea creatures. King Mickey, holding onto an unconscious Oona and Queen Minnie, holding onto Molly was looking around.

"Please, help. My daughter!" called the King.

Then, a bunch of sea creatures appeared and saw the King and Queen.

"Sea creatures?" gasped Nonny.

Deema woke up. "Shush. I'm trying to listen."

Then, she looked at Nonny and Bubble Puppy. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you."

Among the sea creatures, Grand Grouper appears to them. "Your Majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," answered Mickey. "And they're getting stronger."

Grouper looked at Oona in Minnie's arms. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"See what you could do," said Mickey.

Grand Grouper began to use the magic to change Oona's memories. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Oona was now healed, but the small white streak was still there. "She'll be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Molly asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's for the best," said Mickey.

"Listen to me, Molly, your power will only grow," said Grand Grouper as he created an illusion projector. An image of Molly creating magic.

"There is beauty in your magic... But also great danger," Grouper continued. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

The image of people attacked Molly. This made Molly looked scared and Mickey holds onto her. "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure," said Mickey. "Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Oona."

They returned to Bubbledelle, the castle gates were closing and Molly had her own room. Oona saw that Molly shuts her out.

* * *

**"Do You Want To Build a Snowman?"**

The next day, it was snowing in Bubbledelle and Oona wants to go outside and she knocks on Molly's door. "Molly?"

**Oona: **_Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

"Go away, Oona," said Molly, who was still in her room.

"Okay, bye," said Oona, walking away.

Molly looked outside of Bubbledelle. It was snowing. When she touched the windowsill, the ice started to appear.

"The gloves will help," said Mickey, putting it in Molly's hands. "Gosh, it's bad... Conceal it."

"Don't feel it," continued Molly.

"Don't let it show," they said, together.

* * *

A few years later, Oona knocked on the door, again.

**Oona: **_Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

"Hang in there, Joan," said Oona to the portrait.

**Oona: **_It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by..._

Molly panicked as her ice powers made it too strong. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse," said Mickey as he goes to Molly.

"No. Don't touch me," said Molly, looking scared. "I don't want to hurt you." Mickey and Minnie felt sorry for her.

* * *

The next few years, Mickey and Minnie prepares to leave to do some trade in a different kingdom. Oona came to say good-bye. "See you in two weeks," she said.

Molly came to say good-bye, too. "Do you have to go?" she asked.

"You'll be fine," assured Mickey.

They went aboard on a ship and it departed. It was a stormy night. The ship, that Mickey and Minnie were in, was lost in the waves and sinks into the sea. Back at Bubbledelle, there was funeral. Oona, knowing King Mickey and Queen Minnie's death, attended the funeral, but Molly stayed in her room. After the funeral, Oona knocked on the door. "Molly?"

**Oona: **_Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, Just let me in. We only have each other, It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?_

Oona began to cry as well as Molly, who was still in her bedroom which was covered in ice. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

**I'd like to hear some nice reviews. Please no flamings. Mickey is really supportive but Minnie doesn't have any lines. I'm pretty sure Donald and Goofy will have theirs in the next chapter and the chapter after that.**


End file.
